I Am Ryn
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Young Ryn Fisher is trapped at a crucial point. Dreams forgotten she doesn't really know what to do with her life anymore. Then she encounters a sentient terrestrial creature from a far off world. Bonding it becomes as much a part of her as she is of it. Together they are Venom. *Based off of 2018 Venom film and 2001-2003 Justice League Animated Series and potential J'onn and Ryn.
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Ryn Prologue **

_Ever since she was small Ryn Fisher has been faced with almost nothing but bad luck for as long as she can remember._

_It's not been an easy ride._

_From losing her parents to drugs at a young age, passed around multiple foster homes, and struggling through school Ryn was put through the ringer. Ryn actually presumed things were going to get better after she actually achieved getting a scholarship to Julliard. All thanks to countless lessons she'd taken as a little girl. All she's ever wanted to do is dance. She got a lot of positive feedback. Ryn expected to become to be the very best with a lot of hard work so she kept pushing herself, not settling for second best. So Ryn kept practicing and taking lessons. Obviously it paid off since she got accepted to one of the best University's focused on the performing arts in the world not just the country. _

_Ryn finally had a way out to become better than what awful people had been repeatedly saying her whole life. _

_Things were going really well until a mishap in class forced her out. She injured her leg during dance practice. A muscle was pulled during a routine putting her out of commission for months. Ryn tried to keep up with her classmates, but it wasn't any use. _

_As she observed them all dance from a distance Ryn felt a change come upon her as she realized a couple of things. Ryn was good, but not great. She saw the other students, their passion, and their incredible technique and Ryn freaked out. Ryn lost her confidence fully believing that she couldn't compete with this any longer. She simply felt like such a fraud._

_Ryn told herself that if her teachers told her she couldn't make it then she would drop out. Their experts so surely they'd have the answers. Truthfully she fully expected them to tell her the complete opposite. To encourage her to stick with it and pursue her dreams to the very end. Instead, to her utter shock, they told her to drop out. To find a different outlook and career to focus on besides dance. At the level she was stuck in now Ryn probably wouldn't amount to anything otherwise. What's worse is that because of her lack of progress Ryn even lost her scholarship. So without any other means to pay for her schooling Ryn literally became forced out. _

_Just like that it was all over. _

_Ryn is working a bunch of dead end jobs to make ends meat, dreams up in smoke. _

_Ryn rents an apartment in a neighborhood that not many would deem safe nor suitable for anyone to live in. Not like Ryn has any other choice in the matter. She basically relies on herself with no one else to lend any assistance. It's a major fallout flaw from the system. _

_The memory of how her parents died hangs over Ryn a lot especially now that drugs surround her where she lives on all sides. The struggle to avoid being sucked in by them is beyond what anyone can imagine. Hints of depression certainly didn't make it any better._

_Life is so difficult for her now, so challenging to the heart and soul._

_Ryn's life kept going into such a downward spiral, one that she can't find any way out._

_Fate changed all this when Ryn accidentally encountered what she'd later learn is called a symbiote. _

_Ryn, no…now we are Venom. _

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, now I've finally gotten up the prologue for this. Usually my prologues are so very much longer then this, but I'm sure you can tell by how little there is up top that I'm in serious need of help. So unfortunately I'm not out of the woods yet. I'm still trying to work out the quirks, various twists and turns to get this really started. **

**So any suggestions with even the smallest ideas are welcome. Please don't hold them back. I need all the help I can get with this one. For example, what episode should I start the first chapter in? **

**Basically I'm literally begging at this point. I don't normally do this in a usual sense. I just love this story idea, both Justice League and Venom themselves to let this go unchecked. **

**As you already know this is ****a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. **

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. So for those of you who reviewed in other story's that did have them ask away. **

**I really want to get more of this idea up and running again soon, but I'm kind of all over the place, as has been said. **

**Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following:****  
****\- Youtube****  
****\- Twitter****  
****\- Facebook****  
****\- Tumblr****  
****\- Reddit****  
****\- Memes****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Ryn and the many alterations in the storyline and DC: Justice League universe her very presence provides. **

**I Am Ryn Chapter 1 **

The blaring sound originating from the alarm clock on the nightstand near her bed is enough to wake Ryn from whatever deep slumber she'd fallen into the night before.

Reaching out a hand from underneath the covers Ryn fumbles around until she eventually locates the incredibly annoying yet necessary clock. Ryn presses the snooze button on it and the clock becomes silent. Ryn tosses the pillow off of her head unveiling some bedhead and releases a loud yawn.

Ryn wants to go back to sleep, but a voice in her subconscious tells her otherwise.

"_**If you don't get up I'll devour your kidneys."**_

Ryn rolls her eyes, throwing the covers off as she got out of bed.

"You say that everyday and yet you still haven't done so by now. I doubt you're ever going to go through with it," groaned Ryn, heading to the bathroom in order to freshen up.

Ryn encountered the extraterrestrial symbiote Venom almost a year ago. You see Ryn had just left another failed job search when she encountered a homeless man asking passerby's for some spare change. While Ryn was on her last legs financially she still can't resist handing someone in need a few coins. As Ryn handed the money over that's when Venom struck. The homeless man's eyes glazed over white and Venom transferred his essence through to her in an instant, inadvertedly leaving the homeless man dead on the street.

You see unlike regular humansVenom requires a healthy and viable host in order to survive here on Earth. The problem is that the people he'd been taken over weren't really compatible for multiple reasons with him.

But Ryn, now she is a different story altogether.

Ryn has both the mental and physical prowess because of how fit and the exercise she gets as a dancer. So basically Venom hit the jackpot despite it not being gender wise.

When Venom and Ryn first bonded she had no clue what was going on. She thought she was going insane with all the crazy cravings, migraines, hot flashes etc. Not until two days later when he spoke to her for the first time in her mind through a mirror. Ryn almost had a heart attack since it wasn't her reflection she saw there, but Venom's.

Ryn didn't know what direction to think until Venom made things clearer. Venom freaked her out big time when he manifested a head out from his back so that the two could speak face to face.

Venom explained that he completely came to Earth by accident. Held as a prisoner against his will by an alien race that is parasitic. They'd kept him for experiments in an effort to make themselves stronger, but trying to absorb his physical essence and energy. He's the only one they were able to acquire because tests to prove compatibility had yet to be proven satisfactory. Unlocking the secrets that lie within his kind was their game with him. Fortunately, for his sake, Venom managed to escape not long after the Parasitic Invaders had gotten to Earth. He'd passed from host to host since then trying to find the perfect body to live with. That's when he encountered her.

In a panic Ryn demanded why he just didn't try to warn the government to the invasion along with what the two of them can do to stop it.

Venom quickly shot down that idea. You see the Parasitic Invaders have the ability to shape shift among their own many talents. So they can be anywhere as anyone. Without knowing who to trust it's literally a death sentence to reveal. Plus it's highly likely no one will believe and she'd be classified as mentally unstable. Committed somewhere for lunacy Ryn and Venom would turn into sitting ducks.

No, it was better to keep quiet.

However reluctant Ryn was about it she was forced to let it be.

So now Ryn has an sentient foreign organism inhabiting her body.

Ryn assumed her life was going to take even more of a downward turn. Instead it went up.

Venom's existence has improved her physical prowess so well that her dancing improved tenfold. It was a complete transformation.

Now Ryn works for the ODC Theater and a backup dancer for movies and music videos. This has allowed her to move to a better neighborhood and pay her bills. It took Ryn out of a hole.

But Ryn must continue doing her stretches and exercises to keep her body in tiptop shape like she immediately jumps into once leaving the bathroom.

Venom can't do everything.

Much to Ryn's chagrin work has slowed recently. The Theater was closed for renovations and there aren't that many other parts became available So all Ryn can do now is wait for an audition to come her way.

For the most part Venom and Ryn getting along pretty well.

Ryn does fight him on some things. Especially the impulsive behavior he has in wanting to eat and hurt people. Ryn uses her strength of will to keep him at bay.

Life still has its hardships, but is quite doable. Fallen into a routine she can live with, but in the back of her mind is what Venom told her about the looming invasion on its way.

When are these Parasitic Invaders going to strike?

What's going to happen to Earth and all who inhabit it when they choose to make the big reveal?

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one. I certainly did writing it! ;D **

**My readers have been begging me for a while to get an update for this one up. After a suitable amount of writers block and inspiration for other works on my profile I can finally give you something to satisfy it. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

**I need your shared opinions. **

**In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

**Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl. **

**So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think? **

**Should I do it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ryn and the changes her presence within the DC and Venom universes provides for the enjoyment of the various readers who follow this literary work. **

**I Am Ryn Chapter 2 **

Because things have been so slow in the industry lately Ryn has found it necessary to look in classified for any openings regarding dancers anywhere around town.

That's exactly what she's setting out to do today. Good thing, too. If Ryn doesn't make the quota she has set in her mind for each month then she won't be able to afford food. When that occurs then she might not be able to restrain Venom's savage urges and actually consume people like he wants. That's not going to go down on Ryn's watch.

Unfortunately at the end of the day Ryn feels like she's slipping back into a slump. The classified pages in the newspaper she's holding right now is filled with crossed out X's in boxes that used to contain notifications for numerous auditions all over Los Angeles. All of them turned out to be huge duds. Either Ryn wasn't the type that they were looking for or the positions had already been filled in advance and the companies didn't have the chance to remove the clippings in the newspaper before the next addition ran into print.

It's during one of these that Ryn almost set Venom loose. Turns out the owner of a club was hiring all right, but not for the job he was advertising for. Apparently the type of dancers he was on the lookout for were actually stripers, not trained artists. Honestly the nerve of the pervert. He's lucky all he got on the receiving end of her wraith is a slap in the face. He'll be seeing stars in his eyes for days after that fiasco.

The fridge is nearly empty so Ryn made her way to their favorite grocery store.

Chen's Market.

Ryn has become a loyal patron of this store and frequently comes in to get food and other condiments even though it's a small establishment.

The shop bell tinkles as Ryn swings open the door and makes her way inside.

The owner, Mrs. Chen, is sitting in her usual place behind the counter at the register.

"Hey, Mrs. Chen," greeted Ryn, waving.

"How you doing, Ryn," inquired Mrs. Chen, staking some merchandise in a display case at the counter.

"Lousy," grumbled Ryn, holding up the paper newspaper for emphasis. "Aches and pains. You know, aches and pains."

Nodding in understanding, Mrs. Chen said "I see. I'm guessing no luck today."

Mrs. Chen is referring to the apparent bogus auditions.

Ryn rubes a tired hand over her exhausted face.

Taking notice of this, blunt, Mrs. Chen said "You look like shit."

Within Venom growled.

"Excuse me," said Ryn, mentally warning Venom to be quiet.

"You look like shit," repeated Mrs. Chen.

Rolling her eyes, sarcastically, Ryn said "Thanks for the load of confidence. That's exactly what I need right now."

"Mind is body, Ryn. You really need to take it easy. You're going to run yourself into the ground at this rate," said Mrs. Chen, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

Giving off a strained smile, heels killing her feet, Ryn said "I'm working on it."

Mrs. Chen then speaks to Ryn in Mandarin which she doesn't understand at all.

Whispering under her breath so Mrs. Chen won't hear, Ryn said "All right, Venom, what culinary delights will tickle the pickle tonight?"

"_**Tater tots and chocolate," **_rumbled Venom.

Ryn swears if he had any right now then he'd be drooling.

Cringing in disgust at the selection, Ryn said "Seriously? The chocolate I get, but the tater tots are getting old now."

"_**Tater tots," **_hissed Venom, finding this unnegotiable.

"Okay. Okay," sighed Ryn, conceding. "I'll get them, but next time I come here to do the shopping we're not having them. Enough is enough."

Venom chuckles darkly.

As Ryn is placing the food in basket someone else enters the store. Ryn's eyes narrow when she identifies who it is, ducking behind a shelf to protect herself.

It's a thug for a gang she sees on a regular basis here. You see he's an enforcer for one of them that demands payment from small businesses for "protection". Exploiting hard working people for money when they barely have anything in the first place. As Ryn watches Mrs. Chen hand over the money for about the hundredth time she's conflicted. Ryn knows this is wrong and has wanted to do something about it for a long time, but fears it may go too far if she allows Venom to have his way. Each time Ryn's been faced with this Venom calls her a hypocrite since she pushed so hard for him to try and warn Earth about those Parasitic Invaders when he wouldn't. That's one of the main reasons why Ryn doesn't bring it up anymore. Truly Mrs. Chen's circumstances are oblique.

The thug leaves without further incident. There's an uncomfortable pause where Ryn somberly pays for her own food in silence and then leaves. The whole time Mrs. Chen keeps her head lowered in an unassertive and spiritless manner.

"Life hurts, Ryn," murmured Mrs. Chen quietly. "Life hurts. It just does."

Ryn doesn't say anything in response. Knowing that if she does it'll be a huge blow to Mrs. Chen's already decimated pride.

Ryn hates this so much. She wants to help people like Mrs. Chen with the ability's she's cultivated now, but is too scared.

Ryn just needs an opportunity to prove it, but where…?

Ryn drops the grocery's as she suddenly clutches her head in pain keeling over.

"_**Ryn," **_roars Venom, alarmed.

Ryn grits her teeth in pain, eyes clenched tight, as sporadic images flash in her mind. At first none of this is clear, but after a few seconds the wave of images becomes less fuzzy and the blurriness fades.

A minute passes and Ryn's eyes snap open in shock, disbelief, and astonishment.

Panting heavily Ryn movies into an alley where no one can see her and recover.

Forgetting the food Ryn leans against a brick wall fighting to catch her breath.

"_**Ryn, what was that," **_demands Venom, snarling visciously.

"We need to get to the Rocky Mountains. Now," declared Ryn, eyes hard, willing Venom to come out.

In mere seconds Venom's full form crawls out to cover her entire body in all its glory.

Ryn has a very bad feeling about this.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all liked this one! I certainly did while writing it! ;D **

**And now we finally get into Secret Origins in the Justice League animated series. I have big major plans for Ryn that will be put in the works once Secret Origins is done and over with. It's going to be a hell of a lot of fun. I basically just have to really work out some of the kinks here and there first. **

**The bane of every writer's existence when they're working on something fantastic. **

**I think I've figured something out where it pertains to Ryn. For the line of episodes up until Starcrossed where their identity's pop given the situation they find themselves I am thinking that she keeps it along the same lines as Batman, Superman, and Flash. Throughout the timeline she should only be around them in her Venom form. I think it should make things a lot more interesting. **

**What do you guys believe? You know I'm open to suggestions especially in story's I have going like this one. So feel free to let me know what you might suggest. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am Ryn Chapter 3 **

There was very little time to explain it all to Venom, but as soon as she got it all out on the way to the airport the symbiote was all ready to go.

Someone hidden deep inside a military base in the Rocky Mountains is calling desperately for help. Imprisoned by the very Parasitic Invaders that both Venom and this other extraterrestrial sentient being have fought so hard to escape.

The message Ryn received was short and brief, but it told enough for her to fall back on.

Ryn and Venom came to a mutual agreement that they have to get to that base in the Rocky Mountains at all costs. Even at Venom's top speed they'd never reach that particular location in whatever timeframe they had until the deadline. It's a blow to Venom's durable pride, one he can't do anything about. So Ryn quickly came formed a plan that could work even better. The airport.

They'd sneak onto a plan at Los Angeles International Airport. Tracking the aircrafts progress they'd then skydive out of the plane without anyone the wiser about their presence in a cargo hold.

That's exactly what Ryn and Venom did after picking out the correct flight that would deliver them as close to the Rocky Mountains as they are going to get.

On the way to the destination there was some pretty bad news. Accessing into a radio Ryn learned that the thing she's been dreading since the day she and Venom first met has actually begun.

The Parasitic Invaders have made their move.

Monster's that could only be described as walker's similar in function to the ones in Star Wars yet organic without any passengers. These walkers are entering the atmosphere and making impact in various cities across the globe causing destruction everywhere they went.

So far all efforts from the military have been failing and what's worse is that Superman has disappeared in Metropolis. One minute he was there fighting the walker in his city and the next he's gone without any sort of explanation.

This is getting ugly fast.

Whoever this is that contacted her through a psychic link is the key to ending all of this. Ryn is sure.

Now Ryn and Venom just have to work on getting to him in one piece.

**Authors Note:**

**Dun dun dun! Here we go! Time to join the fight! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ryn and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**I Am Ryn Chapter 4**

J'onn, Superman, and Batman have found themselves trapped in some very deep, and I mean really deep shit.

You see Ryn wasn't the only one to get that psychic message sent out as a distress signal.

Superman tracked it to where J'onn was being held prisoner by Parasitic Invaders in disguise and Batman followed him there. The two of them freed J'onn, but were unfortunately intercepted him Parasitic Invaders that have taken stolen forms of military personnel. The three of them are now on the run for their lives as the Parasitic Invaders are in hot pursuit in their own ships. Superman is flying on his own while Batman is transporting J'onn inside the Batwing. Even with Superman available to cover their retreat J'onn and Batman won't last long. They are severely outnumbered and outgunned.

Aware they needed help J'onn uses his telepathy to call for reinforcements and lead them here.

All almost seems lost when one of the Parasitic Invaders slices off a wing on the Batwing making them about to crash.

The two of them brace for impact until the aircraft came to a sudden stop.

J'onn and Batman now find themselves encased in a green force field.

"What happened," said Batman.

Craning his neck to see better, J'onn said "Help has arrived."

John Stewart, a Green Lantern, has saved them just in the nick of time.

Two ships spot Green Lantern rapidly closing in until Hawkgirl appears out of nowhere, demolishing them with her mace.

"Hawkgirl," exclaims Batman. "What's she doing here?"

Instead of answering J'onn abruptly phases out of his seat and the aircraft to join Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl in the battle.

Green Lantern then carefully sets Batman and the Batwing down on secure ground where he'll be out of the line of fire.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an uprising near Rigel IX," said Green Lantern, apologizing for his apparent tardiness.

Others would say he was right on time.

The four of them now enter the fray, showing no mercy to the Parasitic Invaders. They each separate taking on their own opponents. Alone none of them would've stood any chance, but together they are a definite force to be reckoned with.

The Parasitic Invaders loose ground exponentially fast, but that doesn't mean the heroes are out of the danger zone.

Hawkgirl inevitably gets hit from a blaster, sending her spiraling down into a mountain. She lands on a small ledge. Hawkgirl groans weakly as she stares at the ship now barreling towards her immobile form.

Hawkgirl would've been killed right then and there if not for an unlikely savior.

Wonder Woman appears standing in defense of Hawkgirl.

"Allow me," said Diana, determinedly.

Diana then deflects the blaster shots aimed at them with her silver bracelets. The deflected shots cause the ship to explode and plummet down to earth. One of the last remaining ships takes over where the other left off, but that one doesn't get too far in.

Time for Venom to make his entrance into the crazy bloodbath.

Releasing a mighty and bone chilling roar Venom launches from the mountaintop onto the ship.

Snarling Venom takes immense pleasure on being able to vent partial revenge onto those who kept him a prisoner for so very long.

"Payback time," sneers Venom.

Venom holds absolutely nothing back as he pummels on the ship, using a shield to block oncoming blaster bolts as he destroys it. Before the ship explodes into a fiery inferno Venom dives off onto the same ledge Diana and Hawkgirl are standing on.

Green Lantern uses his ring to protect them from the fire and debris from the ship.

"Who are the rookies," said Green Lantern.

Throwing the very last remaining ship into the mountainside, Superman said "I'm not sure."

Every single one of the enemy ships pursing them is finally destroyed. For now the chase is off granting them a temporary safe and welcome reprieve.

Batman stands alone next to his damaged Batwing where Green Lantern lowered it.

"Hey, Bats," called Flash, speeding in while lugging the severed wing to the Batwing, zooming to a direct in front of Batman. "I think you dropped this."

At that exact moment the others regroup around the two of them.

Here Flash catches sight of Diana.

"Whoa," said Flash, handing the wing off to Batman, smiling flirtatiously. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira," answered Diana, not understanding it to actual be a rhetorical question.

"Huh," said Flash, confused, not having heard of it before now.

"The home of the Amazons," elaborates Hawkgirl, wonderstruck. "I always thought it was merely a legend."

Smiling, Diana said "I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming," said Flash, dreamily.

Inwardly Ryn rolls her eyes at Flash. She's seen him on the television. He's cute and all, but he's arrogant, obnoxious, and dangerously cocky at times though he does do good work for Central City. She'll give him that.

Flash receives a harsh elbow to the chest rom Superman for that remark.

Genuinely sincere, Diana said "Themyscira is protected by the Gods, but I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world is stuck in mortal danger."

"It was lucky you showed up when you did," said Superman, appreciating the assistance not just from her, but all of them.

Stepping forward, J'onn said "No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them."

"Look, I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake, but would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here," said Flash, wanting an explanation.

All eyes turn to J'onn.

Flash isn't the only one although Ryn and Venom already have a pretty decent head start on the rest.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and passed once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**By the way, what did you think? A suitable entrance for the two partners? **

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ryn and any alterations to the storyline her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**I Am Ryn Chapter 5 **

Batman's plane was severely damaged in the firefight so Superman reattaches the wing to the rest of the aircraft with heat vision. Once that was complete Superman rejoins the others so J'onn won't have to repeat himself more than necessary.

J'onn has quite the tale to tell. There is much for him to share in so little time.

"So, J'onn J'onzz. You came from Mars to warn us," inquired Diana.

Nodding, J'onn said "Yes."

Leaning towards Green Lantern, speaking behind his hand trying to be discreet, Flash said "This is just too weird."

"I've seen stranger things," said Green Lantern, stoic.

Eyeing Venom with a light grimace, Flash said "Stranger than that."

Venom didn't appreciate the offhanded and offensive comment.

Venom immediately got right in Flash's face, releasing a low hiss and baring his fangs.

Eyes wide in fear Flash gulped, taking a nervous step backwards.

"_**Easy now, Venom," **_said Ryn, sternly, although she was secretly laughing inside at Flash's discomfort.

This garnered Venom peculiar looks, but no one questions them about this other newbie amongst their number just yet.

"We first encountered them about a thousand of your earth years ago. It was a golden age. Our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then they arrived. Where they came from no one knew, but they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were a peaceful people and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries the battles raged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly, but the Invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. They even absorbed our shape-shifting abilities. As we grew weaker they grew stronger. Finally a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack. Inside their underground stronghold we unleashed a powerful nerve gas that paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. I was the only survivor. The last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation. For over 500 hundred years I stood guard over them. But then while I was in a hibernation cycle astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the Invaders," informed J'onn, recounting his long history with the Parasitic Invaders from beginning to end.

The effort was obviously hard for him, but he nobly pushed on.

Incredulously, Flash said "Hang on. Those astronauts never mentioned anything about finding life on Mars."

Scoffing contemptuously, Green Lantern huffed "Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information."

Typical.

"With all the Martians gone the Invaders had nothing left to feed upon. So they set their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will the Invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defenses," said J'onn.

Finally understanding the incident that occurred at one of his facilities, Batman said "That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network. So we couldn't detect their activity's."

"We've got to stop them before it's too late," stated Green Lantern, eyes glowing with the rings power.

"It may already be too late," said J'onn, gravely.

Right on cue thunder booms in the night sky as dark foreboding clouds seem to rapidly rise.

"What was that," said Diana.

"It's begun," said J'onn, knowingly.

"What are they doing," said Hawkgirl.

"The Invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness," said J'onn, elaborating.

That's fine by Venom. He's does his best work in the dark. Much to his dismay this isn't up for a vote.

"Friends of yours," said Flash, sarcastically, speaking to Batman.

"It's no joke," said Batman, seriously.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas," said Flash, shrugging.

Shaking his head, J'onn said "Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured.

"Uh…what's plan B," said Flash, bleakly.

Hands on her hips decidedly, Diana said "We'll have to take out those factory's."

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs," said Green Lantern, a tad disrespectful.

Venom growls when Green Lantern glances at him as he said this.

Offended, Diana said "We Amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?"

"That makes two of us," said Venom, forming a blade from her arm.

Stepping in before things get out too out of hand, ever the mediator, Superman said "Let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Scoffing, Green Lantern said "Fine. Sorry…Your Highness." He then decides to take his frustration out on Venom instead. "What about you? What's your story? Your obviously not from our world either."

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too," said Flash.

"As would I," said Batman, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Venom's posture stiffens a low growl building in his throat.

Staying his hand, exuding caution, Ryn said _**"Venom, it's time. This is the chance we've been waiting for. You told me you wanted revenge on those Parasites and now here's your opportunity. Don't blow it."**_

With the pressure from Ryn he calms down.

"My story is similar to J'onn's, but different at the same time. My world wasn't invaded. When the Parasitic Invaders came to my world they hadn't seen anything like us before. They had no idea whether or not their assault would deem successful. So they acquired a sample to imprison on their vessels for various tests. For so long I endured their tortures. When they came to this planet I saw my chance to escape and I took it. I've been in hiding ever since," explained Venom.

"Hold on, if you've been free this whole time then why didn't you think to warn the government? I mean for J'onn it's understandable because he was locked away, but you were completely free," said Flash, flabbergasted.

Snarling at Flash, Venom said "If I had done so then my presence would've tipped off their agents and I would've been apprehended again. So I didn't act, but now that they have revealed themselves there is no longer a need for me to hide."

Rolling his eyes, Flash said "Yeah, that's your excuse."

Slowly walking over to Flash, leaning over him, Venom said "It would be wise for you not to irritate me."

Crossing his arms defiantly as the rest of them watch on, Flash said "And why is that?"

Hissing, licking his fangs with his long and serpentine tongue, Venom said "Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snakes. So delicious to taste."

Eyes wide in fear Flash gulped.

"Clear," hissed Venom,

The speedster better stay clear of Venom.

Inwardly Venom slaps a hand over her eyes.

Wow, that's a good way to make a first impression.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**By the way which of the three groups should Venom and Ryn go along with? I already have a pretty good idea, but I genuinely would like to hear your opinions. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**I have other grand news! I'm going to New York Comic Con! Ah! I've been dying to go for years and now I have the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers are going to be there along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so I'm not going to waste a single second of it. So wish me luck, my friends! ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ryn and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**I Am Ryn Chapter 6**

In the end Venom was paired with Hawkgirl and Superman to bring down the factory in Metropolis. Ryn isn't sure, but she suspects that Venom was relegated to these two because they're both two of the strongest and most aggressive on the team so they'd be able to easily handle Venom should he step out of line or become out of control.

The behavior Venom exhibited towards Flash before wasn't really that encouraging so Ryn can't exactly blame them around that.

The Walkers guarding the factory are difficult to handle, but not impossible. Superman uses a detached claw from a fallen Walker to actually break a whole big enough for them to get in.

"Venom, Hawkgirl, follow me," sais Superman, leading the way.

With no other Walkers delaying them the two do so.

Once inside Superman takes point with Hawkgirl in the center and Venom in the back.

Scanning the interior for signs of the enemy, Superman advised "Keep a sharp eye out."

"I always do," said Hawkgirl, holding her mace in a tight grip.

Hissing, Venom chided "Worry about your own self."

The three of them haven't traveled far when they ran into trouble.

There are a squad Parasitic Invaders have spotted and now opened fire with their blasters.

Lifting a shielding arm, Superman said "Stay back. I'll-."

Venom and Hawkgirl both charge releasing mighty war cries and roars.

Superman is left standing there as the two make quick work of the Parasitic Invaders. He is required to duck when one is thrown right at him and is turned into a liquefied form behind him on the wall.

"Whoa," said Superman, turning back around to find the rest immobilized on the ground.

Hawkgirl stands in their midst with no sign of Venom.

Hands on hips, Hawkgirl said "What? There's a time for words and a time for action."

Neither of them were paying attention and the one Parasitic Invader left is almost upon Hawkgirl. Finally Superman sees what's coming.

"Hawkgirl, look out," shouted Superman.

They didn't have to lift a finger. Venom's got this covered.

Faster than the Parasitic Invader can react Venom swoops in, digs his talons into the enemy's shoulders, and then bites the monsters head clean off. The corpse then collapses limp while Venom swallows the head.

Venom licks his lips satisfied and then sees Superman and Hawkgirl staring with wide and shocked eyes.

Straightening, Venom said "What?"

Slowly, Superman said "You just bit that guys head off."

Shrugging, Venom said "Fuel in the tank."

Venom then walks right past Superman and Hawkgirl. The two have to shake it off and keep going although there's probably going to be a serious chat about that when they get out of this.

As they move deeper and deeper the danger grows.

Standing at the ready, Hawkgirl said "They're close by. I can almost smell them."

In disapproval, skeptic, Superman said "Are you always so eager to fight?"

"My home Thanagar is a warlike world. There one must strike first or die," said Hawkgirl, bluntly.

Suddenly the walls around them began to close, the doorways filled so nothing to get in or out.

Ryn figures it out first.

"_**It's a trap," **_she screams.

Venom snarls immediately bolting towards the final exit, but it's too late.

The instant the space is properly sealed off knockout gas seeps inside forcing Hawkgirl and Superman to start coughing. Superman attempts to force a way out, but is electrocuted. He too is knocked out in minutes from lack of air.

This doesn't affect Venom, but the Parasitic Invaders know what to do.

From up above intense sound waves are unleashed.

Venom roars in pain covering his ears. From deep within Ryn shrieks in agony along with him.

The sound waves came close to separating the two of them, but they held together strong. The pair would not give in.

Hawkgirl and Superman confirmed down for the count a doorway opened and in walked some Parasitic Invaders.

The leader came to stand over Venom as he growls as the Parasitic Invader.

Chuckling coldly, the Parasitic Invader said "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ryn and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**I Am Ryn Chapter 7 **

Over and over again Ryn keeps going over in her mind why and how she and Venom are even stuck in this situation again.

I mean during all this time of laying low and in hiding the Parasitic Invaders had no clue where they were. She just had to put her nose where it doesn't belong and now look at where they are.

Caught and imprisoned by the Parasitic Invaders once again. Completely at their mercy, kept at bay by the sonic weapons they have on hand in preparation for her.

The others were taken away with Venom being brought to a separate area.

It was a little mobile holding cell made of clear acrylic glass that could both echo and rebound sound waves inside the containment unit. Here it would be practically impossible for Venom to escape unless it was by their will.

Venom screeches in anger and pain, palms pressed to his ears as he is being constantly bombarded by the onslaught. The attacks are so intense that even inwardly Ryn's consciousness can feel some of the affects deep within.

Many of the Parasitic Invaders were watching and even though it's impossible to read any of their facial expressions without them actually shape shifting into an alternate form there's absolutely no way to interpret or suspect what they're thinking.

It really pisses the two of them off in coalition. They may get along pretty well, but agreeing together on something like this is still a rarity.

Refusing to show weakness, Venom snarled "Let me out of here and I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"_**Venom, don't encourage them," **_squeaked Ryn, fearfully, fully aware what these monsters are capable of doing to them just by simply mouthing off.

Especially since their backup is out of commission.

A light chuckle is carried towards Venom.

Those Parasitic Invaders in the front part permitting someone from the back to move to the front. Ryn recognizes his markings as him being the lead one in charge.

"I see you haven't lost any of your fighting spirit," said the leader. "Although I must say your appearance is different than the shape you had in one of our labs."

He is referring to when the Parasitic Invaders were continuously experimenting on Venom before he even got to Earth. Back then Venom never possessed a body like this which is because he was lacking a suitable host. That's not the case here.

"Care to explain," said the leader, tilting his head.

"Drop dead! I'll tear you limb from limb," snapped Venom.

Sneering, the leader said "We'll just see about that."

Upon his signal the power behind the sound waves was amped up big time.

This isn't good. The power levels aren't enough to kill, but they are strong enough to do something else.

The sound vibrations do weaken the link Ryn and Venom enough to the point where they partially separate.

Venom and Ryn quickly realign, but it's far too late.

The Parasitic Invaders have seen all they need to.

Laughing darkling at their shared predicament, the leader said "Well what do you know. I wonder what your new friends would think if they could see you like that right now."

They're dead meat.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
